1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a handle assembly for use in panels, cases and the like and more particularly to a two piece handle assembly for electrical housing assembly units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handles for cases of various electrical devices such as electrical housing assembly units, tape recorders, record players and the like usually comprise a hinged member which either protrudes or can be caused to protrude from an outer surface of the case.
Alternatively handles for the above mentioned devices frequently comprise a cavity or groove which is built or molded into the outer surface of the electrical housing, such a cavity or groove enables the operator to manipulate the electrical housing assembly unit.
Specific examples of the prior art can be obtained from Marks' U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,870, Mitchell's U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,587 and Rollin's U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,510.
The Marks patent discloses an extensible and retractable handle assembly for portable cases and the like. The handle is snapped into a retracted position by the depression of the handle itself and is held therein by a suitable latching mechanism. Suitable springs cause extension of the handle upon further depression of the handle when it is in the retracted position.
The Mitchell patent discloses a handle member which is held flatly against the outer surface of the case by the force of springs located in the inside of the case, and which is extended therefrom by a pulling force exerted by the person wishing to hold the handle.
The Rollins patent discloses a protruding handle assembly for electrical modules and the like which is mounted into an aperture placed in the wall of an electrical housing module, and which is held therein by a spring force.
As it can be readily appreciated, a handle protruding from the wall of an electrical housing assembly unit is often undesirable from the standpoint of storing the electrical housing units in a tight space. Furthermore, practical and commercial acceptance of the handle depends not only on its cost, but also on the ease of mounting the handle into the unit.
In view of the foregoing, there is still a need in the prior art for a handle which is simple, inexpensive to manufacture, easily mounted into the electrical housing assembly unit, and is also adaptable for installation in electrical housings already in existence.